Nightwing's Flight
by Poker Face William
Summary: Dick Grayson is 15 years old and going through major changes in his already messed up life. He's starting a plan with Kaldur and going off on his own to fight crime as his own hero, but will he stay alone.
1. Chapter 1

_This is chapter one of Nightwing's Fligt a Pre-Quell to Red X Origin. This is actually more of an all DC TV Show compilation than it is a Young justice Teen Titans Cross Over, but those are the two that make up the main plot for these Characters. Please be a little patient with the confusion of having to make the universe over again when I'm writing. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review.  
************************************************** ************************************************** *****************_

I was sitting in the bio ship with Batgirl, waiting for Aqua Lad and Aqua Girl to get back from their part of the mission.

Being under water we had decided to give them the bulk of the mission. We hadn't heard from the pair in an hour and we were beginning to get worried about our friends.

"Dick, it's been two hours since Tula and Kaldur checked in with us." Batgirl said, turning me around by my cape. "It's not like them."

"They're in Black Manta's territory." I said assuring her everything was okay. "Those two can take care of themselves."

I looked back to the screen that was tracking the two heroes. They hadn't moved from the room they had been an hour ago. I knew something was up but I didn't want Babs to panic.

We both sat there in silence for a few more minutes when Kaldur finally checked in.

"Black Manta has escaped with most of his crew." He said his voice choked up. "Tula… Tula is… Tula's dead."

Batgirl and I sat there just letting that sink in. we had only known Tula for two years, but we had spent a lot of time with each other. It's because of her that my relationship with Zatana was going so well.

"Aqua Lad, rendezvous with Batgirl and I at the surface." I said into the com as I walked over to the control s at the back of the bio ship. "I'll ask Batman if we can skip the report."

"I can't believe you made Kaldur right a report!" I shouted at Bruce as we came out of the elevator from the Bat Cave. "He just lost the girl he loves!"

"I know, but this is part of being a hero." Bruce answered his voice as gruff as usual. "People die in this line of work, and it's never easy, but over time it gets easier."

Bruce sounded more like Batman than he usually did when we got home, and I wasn't used to him being so emotionless at home.

"Are you still upset about Ted?" I asked, referring to the late Blue Beetle and close friend to both Bruce and Batman.

"Richard, I think it's time you go to bed." Bruce never called me Richard, or at least not to me.

He had been really stressed since The Light killed Mr Kord and had increased both League and Team action. I guess Bruce knew what he was doing when he told Kaldur to wright that report.

"Don't Worry Master Dick; he'll be back to normal in a few months." Alfy said as I walked past him to the stairs. "He's lost a few people and comes out of it un-naturally quick I'm afraid."

Alfy was right, but I only hoped that these months went by fast.

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Okay so that's chapter one. For the characters costume's it's the same as Young Justice except the black in Robin's suit is replaced with Green like it should be, excluding the mask which stays black. If you didn't notice Dick is 15 at this point and things are starting to go into season 2 of Young Justice, but where are the Teen Titans. These chapters will take longer because I have to combine the Mythos of the two shows._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to warn you ahead of time that this chapter is going to have a lot of jumping around in it. I'm still on the part that Dick is with Bats but I'm going to try and get to the Teen Titans part soon._

I stood on the balcony to my bed room looking at the basketball court below me. I had played a lot of Games with Bruce down there.

I was about to go in when Helena walked into my room dragging her teddy bear behind her. She had her black hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a purple nightgown like she did every night.

I walked off the balcony and picked up my two year old sister. "Alfred said you're sad bro-ther?" she asked having trouble saying the sentence.

"It's nothing Helena, a friend of mine just went away for a while." I tear started to show in my eye, but luckily Helena didn't notice.

"Tuck in Bro-ther?" she asked as she got down on the floor. I reached my hand to her, leading the way out of my room.

I walked down the dark hallway looking at the pictures hanging in the house. I stopped for a minute when I saw the one of Bruce Helena Kathy and I. I hadn't thought about Kathy since her death a year ago, and seeing her picture didn't help with the grief.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Bruce

I sat at the Bat computer looking at the security screens and he ate the dinner insisted on bringing me.

I was thinking about Dick and how our relationship had been strained since Kathy's death. Although I was only married to her for a year so Helena could have a mother it hurt us when she died.

I looked at the screen going to my son's room and noticed that he was packing his bag. It was only his close for hanging out with the team, but that would mean he wasn't going to Wally's and Artemis' house. Whenever he did that he brought his billionaire son close.

I stood up and started walking to the elevator when Alfred walked out of it.

"It's time for this bird to fly the coop as it were Master Bruce." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "He needs to become his own man, and he can't do that in your shadow anymore."

I knew Alfred was right, but I wasn't happy about it so I didn't care. I walked around Alfred to the stairs and started walking up the one story to the ground floor.

When I reached the top I heard the sound of Dick's motorcycle and the speeding sound of wheels echoing off the cave walls.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Alfred

I walked into Master Grayson's bed room to see him packing his bags as he usually did when he and Master Bruce had a fight.

"Shall I retrieve the town car Master Dick, or would you like to take the limo?" I asked, quite used to this behaviour.

"Neither Alfred, I'm taking the Robin Cycle." He answered, sounding abnormally angry. "I'm not coming back Alfred."

"And why is that Master Dick?" I asked slightly surprised at this sudden decision.

"There's too much pain here Alfred." He answered throwing his costume on the top of the small brief case. "Besides, I've graduated from college; it's time for me to become my own man, my own hero."

I nodded at him and walked out of the room. I was going to miss Master Dick, but he had made his choice.

"Hey Alfred, do you think I could ask you for one last thing?" he said as he walked out behind me.

"Anything Master Dick," I said, a devious smile stretching across his face.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Dick

As I rode down the Gotham streets I felt the wind blowing through my hair like always, but this time it felt different. I wasn't on a mission for Batman or the League, I was leaving going to start my new life wherever my bike took me.

I was going to miss my family but it was time that I grew up and left home to be my own hero.

_'I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going there fast.'_

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
That's all for this chapter, and next up is episode 52 of the Teen Titans which shows the origin of the team. I apologize if the episode number is wrong, I'm only human after all. Don't forget to follow and Review._


	3. Go

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or any other shows or comics used to inspire this story.  
this is the first chapter I've named and it's called Go after the episode of Teen Titans used to make this. It's going to be split into two or more chapters for the origin of the Titans but here's part one. All costumes are from Teen Titans except Robins._

I was driving down the streets of Jump City looking for a good apartment to stay at when two police cars drive by me and a man with a sack running into an ally way.

I quickly stopped my bike and ripped my close off the Velcro quickly unhooking. I grabbed my gloves and mask out of my utility belt and quickly grappled onto the roof nearby.

When I reached the roof I rolled diagonally across the roof and jumped onto the next one. I was back to doing what Bruce had trained me to do.

I through a Birdarang at the man's hand making him drop the bag then jumped down into the ally Bats flying out from behind me. "I-I don't want any trouble." The crook said as I walked into the light.

"You should have thought of that before you committed a crime." I told him before I ran up and jump kicked him to which he quickly punched back at me for each punch easily pushed to the side. After about four punches I ducked and punched him with my left hand. I then quickly jumped off the wall and flipped over him grabbing his shoulders and bringing him onto the concrete then quickly picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey this isn't your town, aren't you supposed to be with…" as he started to day that I had gotten angry so I cut him off before he could finish saying, "Just moved here, and from now on, I work alone."

Before I could tie the man up a green ray of light flew across the sky and crashed in the distance creating a large green explosion. I was shocked and worried about the people near the explosion.

I looked thin eyed at the crook and hum his feet from the building behind him. I ran off into the night and grappled onto the nearest roof starting to run and jump towards the explosion.

_'Of course on my first night going solo something like this happens.'_ I thought to myself as I flipped onto the street in front of a pizza shop the pillar supporting the patio on the second story being smashed by a girl with glowing green eyes and orange hair wearing metal cuffs.

I threw a birdarang against her face which clanged against the mask like structure on her face. The girl stepped forward a few feet and turned to glare at me as I stood on a car my cape covering my body.

"Who are you?" I asked as I quickly struck a fighting pose. In response to my question the girl jumped high into the sky and crushed the cuffs on her hands into the car I was standing on just before I jumped. _'Dang, what's wrong with this girl?'_

The girl ran up to me and swung the cuffs making me flip to my right then charged again making me flip back words. This went on for a little while longer with me also throwing some birdarangs at her on occasion.

After a few minutes of her trying to smash me she picked up a car with her foot which surprised me and kicked it towards me causing me to duck under it. "Hmm, stronger than she looks." I said as I looked at the car now lodged in the side of a building.

When I looked back she smashed the cuffs into my face sending me back in front of the pizza place. She tried to smash me again but I quickly jumped out of the way and pulled out my telescopic bow staff bringing the front to full length and smashing the girl into a car shattering my weapon. The girl cracked her neck and smiled saying "sota."

She jumped up and flew towards about to crush me with her cuffs when a ram jumped out and well _'that ram rammed her, hahaha.'_

The ram quickly turned into a familiar looking green boy wearing a black suit with a purple patern that made him look like he was wearing a t shirt and shorts as well as a dorky mask to match.

"Beast Boy, Doom Patrol Team member Sir, what can I do to help?" he asked his eyes widening soon after. "Wowzers, you're Robin aren't you Sir?"

"Well you can start by not calling me Sir." I said to answer his first question.

"Well let me just say it's a real honour to meet you…" he started before I stopped him. "Beast Boy was it?" "yes Sir." He answered despite me asking him not to call me that, but I pointed to the super strong girl picking up a bus to his left anyway.

The girl through a bus and we both dodged as a big man in a hoodie and black jeans jumped in front of the buss throwing it to the side after a few feet. When the smoke clear I saw he was wearing grey gloves and had one strange glowing eye.

"Hey, who's here messing up my neighbourhood." The man demanded looking furious.

Beast Boy quickly got in front of the man pointing towards the girl and said. "She started it."

_'This kid was really part of the Doom Patrol?'_ I thought, knowing how tough Mento and his friends are.

The girl didn't give me much more time to think when the girl walked a few feet forward and smashed her cuffs on the ground shaking the earth and breaking off the top. She lifted her arms and formed green spears of energy around them.

I quickly moved to dodge and she launched the green spheres just as I moved out of the way.

As the three of us ran out of the smoke she continued to launch the spheres at us and we each either dodged or were somehow able to take them with little trouble. But she continued to launch them and ended up damaging a good chunk of the city.

I was standing behind the bus with the others when she got worn out. "That girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The hooded man said.

"She won't, I won't let her, I won't lose this fight." I told him smashing my right fist into my left palm. I then quickly ran out from behind the bus and charged towards her the other two following me.

Before we could get to her though a giant raven made from black energy appeared in front of us. About one second after a girl in a dark blue cloak appeared behind us with one bare leg being shown.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer." She said in a very monotone voice. When the three of us looked at her she turned her head away, not seeming embarrassed just out of place. She let down the energy shield and we walked towards the girl no on her knees.

"Stand down!" I ordered her as she knelt there smoke coming from her hands.

"What do you think you're the boss or something?" the big man asked walking towards me.

"Just give me a chance." I said remembering how bad things had gone on santaprisca when I had been given my first chance two years ago.

The man relaxed a little and I walked up to the girl, fast and with purpose. When I reached her she stood up and made those spheres of energy again saying "Gupta."

"easy, my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." I said my hands by my head. "I'm here to help." I reached to my utility belt and pulled out a small lock pick that I used for complex locks.

"Gupt, Gupta Bualgna!" She shouted keeping the spheres around her hand.

"it's okay, look I said." Showing her my tool with a slight smile on my face. I stepped forward put my hands on her cuffs and unlocked them her eyes on my hands the whole time.

The cuffs dropped to the ground forcing me to step back. "There, no maybe we can be… nagh uh." I said as she grabbed me by my neck and kissed me.

"if you wished not to be destroyed!" she shouted looking towards my new companions. "You will leave me alone!"

She flew off into the sky as we all watched confuse and amazed at what we had just saw.

"Sooo, I'm Beast Boy, who are you?" the small green child asked the hooded man to his left.

I stood up as the man avoided the question saying. "well, whoever she was, she made a pretty good impression."

"I think we made a pretty good impression." Beast Boy answered with that familiar voice of his. "Crazy space girl gone, city saved, mission accomplished, right Sir." Beas Boy said finishing by looking at me.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." I said kind of annoyed by a kid only a few years younger than me calling me sir.

"Roger." He said flinging his hand into a salute.

"looks like we're done here." I said starting to walk away. "I appreciate the help.

"You're going to track down the alien" the girl in the cloak asked.

"I have to find out if she is a threat." I answered, trying to think like Batman would.

"Hey Sir, I mean Robin, could you maybe." Beast Boy asked as he ran up behind me.

"Sorry, I just went solo." I said looking back at Beast Boy. "I'm not interested in joining a team."

"need a sidekick." He finished not really needing to, but I guess he wanted to.

I walked away thinking about what I was going to do and where I left my bike and close.

"Duuuud!" I heard Beast Boy shout. I looked back and say a giant space ship fly over the city and off to the Island in between in and Gotham. I walked back towards Beast boy and the man as they dropped a large spike like object onto the island.

"Looks like Space Girl has friends." The man said, looking towards the spike.

"or enemies." I countered realising we didn't know enough about this girl to be judging her.

After a few seconds a projection appeared in the sky. "People of Earth, we come here hunting an escaped prisoner; A highly dangerous criminal." The lizard looking creature said. "do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you should try to assist her, your destruction shall be absolute.

The projection disappeared and the man said "that's a big ship." As the pyre on the island opened up.

"Those are some scary looking aliens Beast boy said as the winged lizard like creatures flew out from the ship.

"They told us not to interfere." The hooded girl said actually showing some emotion in her voice.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" the man asked looking towards me.

"Ooh, can we come to." Beast Boy asked extremely excited about something or other.

_'Did I used to sound like that around Super Man?'_ I thought to myself. "I guess I could team up, just this once." I said jokingly.

We started walking away but the girl wasn't following. She was standing there with her head down.

"I'm not the hero type." She answered kind of sadly. "Trust me if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She said as she turned around.

I put my hand on her shoulder. " I know enough." She turned around and smiled back at me.

We walked through back allys trying to avoid the aliens when some came back to one to shoot at some garbage. When the had left I turned to my new team and said "okay, we need some way to track…"

"She's near." The girl said surprising and confusing all of us. "I can since things." She answered nervously.

"I'll see if I can pick up her sent." Beas Boy said before he transformed into a green bloodhound.

"There's a sonic analyser built into my arm." The guy in the hoodie said as he pulled back his sleeve. "If she's around I'll hear it."

"Good," I answered, surprised by the mechanical limb the man was showing me.

"I got her trail." Beast Boy called drawing the attention of the team.

"And I can hear her heart beat." The man said right before we all ran off down the ally way.

We followed Beast Boy into the open parts of the city being as careful as we could to avoid the aliens. When Beast Boy finally stopped and changed back into the pointy eared human he was we had reached a small video store with video written bright lights on the roof and a burning whole in the metal wall.

We walked in to see the alien girl wildly eating junk food that had been placed at the front counter. "uhh, those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Boy said as the girl started to pour popcorn into her mouth.

She turned at that and created the energy spheres as she screamed at us.

"It's alright." I said trying to stay calm. "We're friends, remember."

"Friends?" She questioned as she took a few step towards my new team. "Why, for what purpose did you free me?"

"Just trying to be nice." I answered as my new team and I started to back against the wall.

"Nice?" She said, sounding both angry and confused. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha, weak!"

That scared me and actually helped me realize that this girl was a Tamaranian. They were a warrior race with some biological similarity's to a Kryptonian exposed to yellow sun radiation. They had little kindness or compassion and thought only of self-preservation.

"Well around here nice means nice." Victor said pointing down to emphasize here. "And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

"Not prisoner." The girl said as she lowered her arms. "I am prize. The Gordanians were to take me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked in an abnormally calm voice.

"Not nice." The Tamaranian girl answered.

"Then you're not going with them." I said as I started to walk towards her. "Not if I have anything to say about it." I finished pointing my thumb towards myself.

"Um, don't you mean we." Beast Boy interrupted right before the wall blew up to our right.

I turned around to see a mass of Gordanians at the whole in the wall. One of them shouted seize her and they charged towards us. My new team charged forward as well. And we completely pounded the fat lizards. After a few minutes of fighting the alien girl was thrown outside and she would have been captured if I hadn't thrown a Gordanian at the one attacking her.

When the girl looked up she smiled at me and I smiled back despite myself and I guess the fates punished me by sending more Gordanians. We continued to fight but it wasn't easy, at one point I glanced over and saw that Victors close had been almost completely demolished. I watched as Raven hit one of the Gordanians with a light post and scared any conscious aliens away.

"I believe your expression is thanks." The alien girl said looking at my new team.

"aw man, my suit." Victor said as he looked at the torn remains of his hoodie and jeans.

"So, you look way cooler without it." Beast Boy said putting his thumb up.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." He answered pointing at Beast Boy's face.

"goofy?" Beast boy asked sadly. "My mask is cool, isn't it, Raven?" Raven and Victor shook their heads. "But, what about my secret identity?" he asked pulling on his mask.

"What secret identity?" raven asked confused. "You're green." This insighted a few mumbles and sentence starters from Beast Boy but in the end he took off his mask revealing shaky green hair and revealing him to be that kid I met on the Logan wild life reserve two years ago.

"This isn't over." I said walking up to my team. "Not now that we've interfered."

"Krogar will strike harder." The girl began. "It is only a matter of…" she was interrupted by the sound of the projector coming back on.

"To the Earth scum involved." Krogar began, "You shall be punished, your city will be destroyed."

Panic rose in the city as the ship flew over the centre of the city and it pointed a large energy weapon down at the city. "great," Raven said as she looked up.

"so after trashing a pizza place and recking a video store." Beast Boy started, "We've managed to make a space gecko mad enough to vaporize our whole town."

"Go team." Victor said in an extremely pessimistic tone.

"All the fault is yours!" The alien girl shouted at me. "I commanded you to leave me alone but you insisted on the being nice!"

"my fault?" I asked furiously, "you blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to tell me they have a giant particle weapon!"

I continued to argue with the Tamaranian which lead to Beast Boy to start argueing with Victor

"Quiet!" Raven finally shouted stopping all of the arguing and causing us all to stare at her. "hi," she responded while waving.

"it doesn't matter how we got into this mess." I said starting to walk into the circle we had made. "We're in it and we're going to get out of it together." The team nodded towards me most with a smile on their face. "let's go, we've got a city to save.."


	4. Go Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or any other shows comics or movies used to make this story.  
Go part 2 is going to finish up the origins of the Teen Titans and maybe go into some more connections to the young justice team._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ We came out of the dark depressing feeling of the shadows that we had asked Raven to use to get us on board.

"I hate that Dark energy." Beast Boy shuddered as we stood in a hallway of the ship. "Uh I mean, it's cool." He stuttered as Raven looked at him.

I checked to see the coast was clear down the next hallway and walked out. "We need to get to the firing control room. There isn't much time."

We walked down the hall and as I checked to see if the next one was clear the Tamaranian started talking.

"I bring you, apologie." She said trying her best to speak English so we could understand each other.

"don't worry about it." I said as I turned towards her. "I'm sorry for yelling to."

"And again you are nice." She said, both happy and confused. "on my world only my Knorfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." I answered kind of starting to like this alien girl.

"uh guys." Beast Boy said. "I think they know we're here."

Beast Boy was right, we were surrounded by Gordanians with lazer spears ready to kill us where we stood.

I quickly took away a lot of their spears and the others took their own strategy to fighting them. We ran down the hall taking out Gordanians along the way. When we reached the door and I was setting a charge to blow it open I hear Krogar talk about needing more than five juvenile heroes too save earth.

I quickly blew the charge and jumped in with my team behind me. "We're not five heroes, we're one team. Krogar roared in response to that and sent his men after us.

We charged back and easily took out the grunts that Krogar had sent and only encountered trouble when Krogar through Beast Boy against a wall, broke Ravens shield when she tried to protect him, through me off his back, and took down the combined efforts of the Tamaranian and Victor.

When he tossed Victor back I noticed some components on his right hand bounce off.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" I asked as I stood up. Krogar had closed the distance between me now and it was time to get back to fighting.

"Get away from my friends." I heard Raven say from where she stood holding Beast Boy. "azarath metrion zinthos!"

I had no idea what to expect when she said that but it was not an energy blast that blew off the roof, I can tell you that.

Krogar hadn't been taken down though and was actually about to kill Raven when Victor pointed his reconfigured arm at him and sent a blue sound wave. "all right, I'm only going to say this once. Booyah."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Batman

_"Superman to Batman there's trouble at Jump City."_ I heard Superman call as I watched the footage playing on the Bat Computer.

"I know Kent." I said calmly continuing to watch the screen. "There's a team on it."

_"The Team isn't ready for this right now Bruce."_ Superman said annoyed at me as usual.

"It's not the team." I answered, watching as the large ship came down into the ocean. "It's a few new guys we might want to look into."

_"Anyone I might know?"_ Kent asked interested as usual in my observations.

"A Tamaranian, a telecenetic, Cyborg Victor Stone, Beast Boy of the doom Patrol, and Robin." I answered looking over the files I had started on the heroes.

"Robin?" Kent asked probably confused. "He's on the Team, what's he doing on another one."

"either he's decided to cut all ties to the League." I started saying the least obvious option first. "Or he's planning to work himself to death on two teams."

"Well either way I feel sorry for the kid." Kent said, he had been a lot better since he had actually started to take care of Conner.

"I've got to go Kent." I said walking over to my DNA tester. "I've got a match on a sample from a murder scene, I've got to go."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
"That's quite a view." Raven said as the team minus the Tamaranian stood on the island looking at the ocean and the city.

"Somebody ought to build a house out here." Victor said, _That's actually a good idea._ I thought in response.

"yeah if you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast Boy joked nudging Raven.

"you know, you're kinda funny." Raven said smiling at him.

"you think I'm funny." Beast Boy said getting overly excited. "Dud I know some jokes!"

Raven backed away looking kind of scared now. She probably didn't expect this to happen.

"Please, I look nice?" The Tamaranian asked from behind us. She had removed the metal around her joints so that she showed more skin and had taken off that bulky tiara.

"I still don't know your name." I said walking up to her.

"Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Star Fire." She answered trying to keep her English proper.

"Welcome to earth, Star Fire." I said smiling at my new friend.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help." Star Fire started, "and I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind."

"You don't need our permission." Raven said smiling at Star Fire.

"But if you're asking for our friendship." I said looking her in the eyes. "You've got it."

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Victor said walking up to us

"Besides, we kinda made a good team" Beast Boy said going to Star Fires right.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch." I said reaching for the back of my utility belt. "So Vic, I mean Cyborg and I designed these."

I pulled out the circular communication devices out and showed them to the rest of the team.

"Made em out of my own circuits." Cyborg said as the other three held their new toys.

"when there's trouble, you know who to call."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Slade

"Now isn't that interesting." I said sitting in my throne at my current clock themed hideout. "A group of Teen heroes walking in on my turf, now this will be fun."

I pushed a button on my chairs arm rest and the picture changed to my blonde teenage son who looked to be in the African rain forest.

"What do you need Father?" he asked with the usual stern face he had when I called.

"I want you to come back from your training as soon as possible." I said watching as his eyes widened. "Get to Jump City immediately by your own means."

"I'm on my way sir." He said before he hung up. That child had discipline and training, but he had no drive or improvisation. Robin did.

_'Until Ravager I can get here who else do I know that can test these heroes?'_ I asked myself walking over to my communications room. _'The Hive academy usually does pretty well.'_

_That's Go Part 2, please review this story for me. It helps to know what I can fix, and what I need to keep doing._


	5. Sub Diego

_Okay so I've been doing some designing of the characters for the story. Robin is basically wearing the same costume from young justice except a few details, his gloves have turned green and the grey has turned red, his pants and short sleaves are also green, and the soles of his shoes are red. Cyborg is in his Justice League Doom uniform, and Star fire is basically wearing her teen titans uniform except her entire back is covered as well as he sides._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or any other shows or comics used to make this story._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ I stood in the small apartment bathroom with my hands on the sink looking in the foggy mirror. It had been a week since the emergency in Jump City and I had just gotten a package from someone I wasn't really interested in talking to.

This morning when I woke up I found a cardboard box next to my bed. When I opened it, it had bundles of hundred dollar bills with a note that said 'you might need a base.'

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I punched the concrete wall next to the mirror, cracking the wall. "Of course I need a base, but I want to build it myself."

I looked down at the sink and saw a tube of hair jell. I grabbed it and slicked my hair back the way I did when I was a kid and looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly tried to push my hair back to normal but it had already partially dried so it looked like I had spiked it back.

"Dick, get down here!" Artemis called to me, sounding angrier than usual. "Now!"

I through the door open and jumped down the stairs landing in the small living room to see Artemis and Koriand'r standing over a smashed counter top.

"Your friend needs to be more careful!" the blonde woman yelled pointing at me for some reason. "She can't keep doing this."

"I know, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go." I said looking surprised at the rubble at the girls feet. "When Raven gets home she'll fix that."

Just as I said that the door unlocked, Wally and Raven coming in. "We're back, how's it gooooing." Wally said looking at the pile as he put the groceries down. "Raven, could you fix that"

"sure," she answered putting down her groceries and lifting her hand. A few seconds later the counter was completely reassembled. "I'll be upstairs."

Before anyone could say anything she was up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Kori, you need to stop this." I said putting my hands on her shoulder. "Now go put on some normal close, Kaldur, Conner M'gan, Raquel and Zatanna will be here in a few minutes for dinner."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Raven decided to eat in her room like she usually did and Kori couldn't find anything to wear so she staid upstairs with her. So it was just us.

"I still can't believe that the League closed the team." Zatanna said as she grabbed another one of Wally's famous stakes. "I mean, we need each other more than ever now."

"I know, it's so ridiculous." M'gan said as she stopped the steak from hitting the table with her mind. "It's our job to take out the light and they're not letting us do it."

"I've just formed a new team, you guys could join us." I said after I swallowed some of my backed potato.

"Nabs won't let me." Zatanna answered as she cut into her stake.

"Uncle J'on won't let me and Mr. Kent says that he wants to spend more time with Conner." Conner nodded in response with his mouth full of food.

"Wally and I are retired or we'd help you guys out." Artemis said putting her hand on Wally's whose mouth was also filled with food.

"Dick, I think we might need that team of yours." Raquel said pointing towards the T.V. in the space behind us.

It showed a sinking San Diego. _'How the hell is a city sinking?'_ "We don't have time to get the rest of my team, we need to go now!"

All of my friends stood up, some shape shifting, some ripping off their close, but two of them just sat there.

"You guys go our hero days are over." I nodded as I through the pre glued mask onto my face.

"Kori, Raven, we got to go save a sinking city!"

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
When we arrived at San Diego I sent Raven Rocket and Miss Martian to try and keep it afloat. Everyone else went to grab as many people as they could and get them out of the city.

I was at a fair by the ocean so I had a difficult time getting them away, motorcycle or not.

_"Robin, the city's going to be under water in a few minutes, Kaldur will have to do the rest, and we need to leave." _Miss Martian told me over the link.

I grabbed two more people and drove off going at full speed, watching all the people I knew weren't going to make it. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I couldn't help myself but hurt. I made it over just as the city fell into the sea and killed anyone who hadn't made it.

I turned my bike around and let my passengers off, jumping into the water. I dived down and saw people dieng, drowning, but I also saw tow heroes carrying people up to the surface. I carried as many as I could as well, but it still wasn't enough, I couldn't save them all.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I stood on the surface with the team looking at the water as the bodies began to float to the surface.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner." Garth said stepping to the front of the team. He had on black Atlantian pants on with blue metal shin guards that went into his sandals with matching gauntlets. His shirt was fire like red on the bottom of the sleeves and torso, and black at the top. "I really wish I could have been here."

"The light did this Garth, not you." I said as I looked at the body of a young girl with black hair. "and I have a plan to get rid of them once and for all."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_another chapter, and yes, I've turned Garth into Tempest. He'll play a bigger part in the rest of the story, but most of the rest of the team will have very minor roles in the story. Please Review and favourite._


	6. Towers Below

_Sorry about taking you away from the Teen titans last chapter, but this is about Nightwing, not the Titans so I thought it would be okay. Today though we're heading back to the Titans who aren't called the Titans yet, I hope you enjoy._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ I sat on the balcony wearing my civilian clothes with Raven and Kori. I had forgotten to wash the gel out of my hair last night so it was still spiked back in the same way.

Raven was wearing her usual grey hoodie and baggy navy blue khakis, while Kori was in a purple mini skirt and a matching tube top with. _'Damn she looks good.'_ I thought to myself, than I hit myself inside since I had a girlfriend.

"Hey guys is that you." I heart Cyborg say behind me. He was wearing the same basic outfit he had been when I first met him, and Garfield seemed to be copying it.

"Hey Victor, we were just about to order." I said, motioning for them to sit down. A few minutes late a waitress came by and we ordered a cheese pizza since Garfield was a vegetarian.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Victor asked, leaning across the table. "I know you didn't call a team meeting just to eat some pizza."

"I asked you hear about a few things, first of them being a team name." I answered, trying to be as quiet as I good with the team still hearing me.

"Ooh, on my world a young group of warriors are called Titans." Kori said in the same hushed tone, but a lot of energy as well.

"Titans sound nice, but it's also a little threatening on earth." Raven said looking at the salt shaker. "Maybe make it sound a little more childish."

"We're not kids though, we're all teenagers." Garfield said as he folded one of the napkins.

"How about Teen Titans." Victor suggested, noticing the brief case next to my chair. "And I'm assuming that that's the second thing we need to talk about."

"Yes, Bruce sent me enough money to build a base and some to spare." I said, all the energy from the last conversation leaving me. "I thought the team should decide how to use it."

"Build a watch tower." Kori immediately said, not knowing what that meant to me.

"Watchtowers taken, but how about Titans Tower." I suggest as the waitress started to walk towards us. She put the tray on the table and left us alone. "Victor, you're the tech guy, why don't you design it."

"Sure, that'll work for me." He said, probably designing it as we spoke. "Does physics have to be on?"

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I stood looking at the giant T shaped tower on the middle of the island. It had taken six months to build, but it everything we needed to operate out of.

"Well, this is one amazing Tower Cyborg." I said walking towards the front door. "We're going to be able to protect Jump City much better now."

"I sure hope so, now I'll give you the tour."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Deathstroke

"Mr. Wilson, I have brought the students you requested." The stern looking women said behind me.

"Good, now, let's see the footage."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_Dun, Dun, Dun. Students, could I mean the Hive academy, yes, yes I do. That means that next chapter I'm starting to follow the series much more closely. That money to spare by the way will go to replacing things, the T car, and the T sub. Please Review._


	7. Divide and Conquer

_Although I don't like doing chapters based off of episodes My hand has been forced. This takes place about a mother after the last chapter so all of the disgusting things have had time to happen._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ I was walking down the hall as Kori used words that even I didn't understand to explain how to go faster than light. Since I got an A+ in AP physics I assumed that it was because earth wasn't advanced enough to understand this. She finally finished when we entered the main room of the tower.

The other three members of the team were arguing but I was too caught up in Koris eyes to notice until she gasped at them forcing me to look forward.

"Woah, take it easy titans." I said, flapping my hands in front of me. "Combat practice is this afternoon."

"We must end your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods." Kori said drawing my attention. "I shall fetch."

Just as she walked towards the kitchen area the argument continued. "I don't need food." Victor said before Garfield joined back into the yelling.

I tried to settle the Titans by whistling, telling them to be quiet, and even putting my hand on their shoulders, but nothing worked.

Suddenly Kori gasped behind us and she shot star bolts into the fridge. We all turned to face her as we were covered in blue mould.

"Maybe we should just go out to pizza, everyone nodding and heading to their rooms, and I followed behind.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I was the first out of the shower and in my civilian close. I decided to wait for the rest of the Titans in the main entry way.

When the elevator dinged the Titans flooded out still arguing so I put my hands up to stop them from leaving the tower.

"Okay, before we go I have some things that could help some of you." I said as I took four rings out of my utility belt. "I was able to make some holographic rings based off of old pictures of Victor and Garfield." I handed them the rings and the both put them on, looking at them confused. "They activate when you put them together."

The two Titans both put the rings together and human forms covered them. They both looked normal. Garfield hat his tan skin and orange hair like he used to and Victor wasn't covered in metal.

"Okay Titans, Go."

Once we got to the Pizza place we went up to the terrace and discussed what to put on the pizza. Which involved a lot of talking at once.

"Could we please just order something." Rachel said after about ten minutes of this conversation.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Garfield said, looking at the menu.

"Oh, C'mon, you can't deny me the all meat experience." Victor said looking at Garfield.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals." Garfield answered, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting." Kori said smiling the entire time.

"uhh, Kori." I said leaning in towards my friend. "Not everything on the menu's a pizza toping."

"oh." She said embarrassed and putting her and on the back of her head.

And of course the argument continued, but focusing around whether pepperoni was meat.

Suddenly we noticed a buss going down the hill in a wild manor a baby in the middle of its path. I ripped off my pants shirt and sunglasses and put on my domino mask. Kori tore off her shirt, not needing to change pants, and Rachel morphed her close to her usual costume. Victor and Garfield both smashed their rings together and changed back to normal.

"Titans, Go!" I shouted the entire team jumping off of the balcony. Star flew the stroller out of the way as the rest of us landed in front of the bus. Cyborg put his hands out as it slammed into him and raven raised one from behind, probably putting the brake on.

"Umm, don't busses normally have drivers?" Cyborg askes, putting his hand to his head in confusion.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" I asked as I picked up the green teddy bear in the baby's place.

"Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" the teddy bear asked turning its head to me and shooting lasers that sent us across the street.

As I got up I saw the giant teen known as Mammoth picking up the bus, then dropping it on the remaining two Titans.

Two other villains walked out from the pizza place. The first was about four feet tall, balled, wearing a green jump suit with buttons on the front, a steal pentagon on the back with a control on it that went to the front and goggles on his head. The second wore a black dress that went down to her hips, Black and purple striped leggings, purple boots, a purple shawl shaped like Batwings and had pink hair that was styled like Clarions.

"What a bunch of sludge heads." The bald guy said in the same voice as the teddy bear. "You guys wanna get some pizza?"

"This isn't over!" I shouted, Beast Boy still in a trash can to my right. Cyborg launched the bus into the air with his Booyah canon.

"We're just getting started." Cyborg said as Raven shadow formed behind him.

"Who are these guys?" beast Boy said, taking a banana peel off his head. "what's a sludge head?"

"We are the Hive." The bold kid started. "Your worst nightmare." Mammoth continued. "This is attack pattern alpha." The girl finished.

They ran off in separate directions, the bold guy rocketing and shooting towards Star BB and me.

When we cleared the rubble I saw Cyborg barely holding his own against the gargantuan Mammoth.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked, smiling as Cyborg.

The bold guy jumped on Cyborgs back attaching a rocket. "Duped." Cyborg became Fly Borg at that moment and Star went straight after him.

Raven dodged a few of the girls strikes then dished out one of her own which was easily blocked. "You fight like a boy." The girl said with a smirk on her face.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog." The bold guy said looking down from his mechanical legs with a laser in his hands.

He fired it, launching Raven backwards. "when I tried to catch her I was knocked to the ground Beast Boy running by me.

Beast Boy turned into an Elephant and was picked up by Mammoth. "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct."

"Beast Boy!" I shouted as I ran towards my friend. "Hang on."

Mammoth through Beast Boy up and punched him towards me. Luckily he turned back into his normal form before he slammed me back into the ground.

"Is it me." Beast Boy said looking up from the ground. "Or are we getting our buts kicked."

"It's just you." Raven and I answered, looking back at him.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." I said just before another laser was launched towards us. I narrowly dodged it with a spinning no handed cartwheel but my team mates were launched back.

"Geese scrum buffer." The bold guy said with a big grin on his face. "I hope your fancy plan includes you gettin' fried."

I pulled out my escrimas and got into a fighting stance, putting a smirk on my face. "you'll just have to find out the hard way."

They all three launche their best attacks and the street below me crumbled. I spun in the air and narrowly avoided a pole that caught my utility belt, I had to unlatch it to land safely.

When I landed I started running the tower taking a hard right when I knew it was time.

Raven

Beast Boy and I walked into the dark lobby of the tower. Me supporting his weight to the nearest chair.

"That didn't just happen." He said as I sat him down. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It did happen." I answered, taking my hood off. "We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." _'Boy do I know a bit about that.'_

I put my hand up to the thigh Beast Boy was rubbing and started to heal it, feeling the pain myself.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house." Beast Boy said, his cute smile returning to his face. _'There we go.'_

The door began to open and our team mates came in.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
It had been a while since I had been in Jump City's sure, and I didn't like it much that time either. I had been on a mission with Batman to find Killer Crock, boy am I glad that guy isn't down here now.

Luckily I still had the map of the place downloaded into my wrist computer and was able to find my way to the nearest man hole to the tower, which happened to be in Gotham, great.

Killer Crock would pick up on my sent the second I got close, but I had to get to the tower. I had been able to hack that bold creeps system so I knew that they were going to attack the Titans, and soon. I needed to get back to my team.

I made it to the gap between the two city's sures. I pulled out my line launcher and pulled myself across.

When I landed on the other side I saw a latter that led to the surface so I climbed it.

When I came up I saw the Titans coming up from the beach, Cyborg missing his good arm.

"So who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Boy said half-heartedly.

"Not now man." Cyborg said, anger filling his voice.

Beast Boy was about to respond when raven put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Cyborg brought out a torch from his remaining index finger and started working on his right knee.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Star Fire asked from Cyborgs left.

"I got it." Cyborg said angrily. Not looking up from his work.

"But you are so damaged." Star continued, about to put her hands on Cyborg.

"I said I got!" Cyborg snapped glaring at her.

"Hey, she only wanted to help!" Beast Boy said, upset with his best friend.

"What do you think?" Cyborg shout at the green teen. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint sized nerd took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough," Raven said stopping Beast Boy from attacking. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what, our bad vibes will stop you from meditating!" Cyborg shouting staring Raven down.

"I wish robin were here." Star Fire said from the side-lines, looking at the beach.

"Well he's not!" Cyborg shouted at her and I couldn't help but smiling. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost, and it's over!"

"Then the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked, a glumness taking over his usual cheery voice.

"Not yet." I said from behind, only holding my escrimas with my arms crossed. "Not if I can help it."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I stood waiting on the roof the remodelled Titans Tower that we'd have to fix when the Hive members showed up with my team. When my utility belt cam my way I caught it. "Sorry to interrupt your victory celebration." I put on my utility belt. "But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's just getting started." Cyborg said in a much calmer voice than he had used earlier.

The Hive stood up and smiled at us. "Attack pattern Alpha." The girl said and the again went in separate directions, this time the girl launching the initial attack.

I did a quadruple front flip to help avoid the attack while my team used their own methods. I made sure to stay above Cyborgs position waiting for the bold creep to pop up.

When he did I waited for Cyborg to shout. "Robin Now!" to activate the virus I had installed when I had hacked his system earlier.

"Cut it out!" He shouted running around on the roof. "You're gonna crash my whole system." Then he was rocketed into the ocean.

From the recently constructed part of the building I heard a monkey seeming and thought of Super Boy. Then I heard metal creaking, and saw the new section of tower begin to fall.

Just as the structure fell Cyborg ran up to Mammoth and rammed him like a football player. Then Beast Boy scared him by turning into a T-Rex, then Star Fire blasted him with star bolts, and I finished him off with a jump kick that sent him straight into his dazed team.

"Cram it, I'm calling Deathstroke." The bold guy said right before I pulled him out from under Mammoth.

"Who is Deathstroke?" I asked holding him to my eye level.

"Wouldn't you like to know barf brain."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Deathstroke

I sat in my viewing room watching as the Hive was defeated, a smile under my helmet.

"I assure you such failures are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E." the grey haired women said from my right. "Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined, strictly."

"Actually your agents served my plans quite well." I said looking up at her. "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers, and the message has been received." I pushed a button on my chair and the footage of Robin asking who I am popped up on every screen.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Grant

My plain had landed about ten minutes ago and I had claimed all of my baggage about four minutes after that, and my father still hadn't arrived. I didn't expect him in person but I hoped he would send a car sooner than this.

Right as I was about to walk back in a limousine pulled up to the curve and a man in a suit, a black eye patch walked out of the back door. He had white military style hair and a goatee. He had this face that could scare Batman half to death.

"Hello dad." I said as the driver rolled my suitcase to the trunk. "Careful with that, some of the things in there are… fragile." It took me a second to find the right word to explain explosive without giving anything away. "So who are these teen Titans you want me to use as my final exam?"

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Dun, dun, dun. Grant is in Jump City and he's going to take out the Titans. Let's see if he can do it, or if he flops. Please review.


	8. Electracution

_I've done some edits to Cyborg; he has a kind of eggshell chest plate, shoulder pads, belt wrist brace, side of his face, and shin braces. He has black feet and hands. His abdomen is pale grey as well as the side and bottom of his thigh. Everything else including his neck is dark grey. He has a blue glowing circle on his chest as well as his belt. Okay now to the actual story._

Dick

I stood on the roof top of the power plant waiting for the criminal that had been draining the power from the city. I wanted to figure out who it was but I was out voted by the rest of the team.

So we had planned an ambush on the assailant with me coordinating the strike. That is if they listened to me. I looked at the grate and the man wholes with my detective vision activated. I looked at one of the man wholes and saw a large orange silhouette pointing his excessive sized fist upward.

My detective vision started to bug out when the man whole shot about twenty feet into the sky.

"Titans, do not move!" I shouted just as Cyborg charged out from his hiding spot and the Electrecutioner shot up from the man whole. Cyborg was about to hit him with his Booyah canon when he punched him right in the battery charger overloading his system.

Beast Boy flew over in falcon form and got punched into his normal form. Star followed and knocked the man into a wall before he sent some electricity from his gloves right into her.

I didn't see any sign of raven as the armoured man looked around. He put his hand up to his ear and started talking to someone on the other side.

"Raven, that's the Electracutioner." I said whispering to my one remaining team mate. "I want you to go back to base and get the EMP from my office."

"Okay Robin." She said before she went out of range. I looked down at the man as he started walking away and I knew what I had to do.

I glided towards the man then flipped pulling out my escrimas as I landed on him.

"I must admit, I'm quite shocked to see you hear electracutioner." I said with a smirk. "So, how's the whole hired muscle thing working out?"

"Good Bird Boy, I'm actually on a job to kill the Titans." He said in his usual harsh voice. "I believe you're their leader."

Electracutioner sent electricity towards me and I put up my Escrimas to exorb the shock. He sent a punch at me and I dodged zapping his face putting another scar on it.

"I'll kill you for that you Bastard!" he shouted as he swung again causing me to do a triple back flip then kick his legs which did nothing except hurt my shin. "Ha, you won't beat me with that."

"This might help though." Raven said as she pushed a button on a cylinder and all the lights in the city turned off. I stood up and through myself over the Electracutioner then landed right on his head, knocking him out.

"Nice work Raven." I said as she picked up the rest of the Titans. "I think we might need to have a discussion about the chain of command.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Grant

I stood out Side the J.C.P.D wearing an overcoat over my uniform. I put on my steel helmet and looked at the door. I walked in with my hands in my pockets and all the officers in the room pointed their guns at me.

I gripped the hard surface in my right hand and began to pull; putting the men on edge one of them actually grazed my helmet. I dropped the money on the floor in front of me.

"All of you are now under my employment." I said right before I pulled out my double barrel pistol and shot the man who shot at me in both eyes. "Except him of course."

I walked past the men as they went to the body and dragged it away. I opened the door to the holding cells and saw my former employee.

"Here to bust me out boss?" He asked smiling at me. "I mean I barely lost to that Bastard Robin and his little Bitch."

"No." I said as I shot him in the eyes. "I don't except failior."

Dick

"Hey Wally, Beast Boy decided to take a souvenir." I said as I put the shock gloves on a shelf. "Does that ring any bells?"

_"Nice man, looks like you've found a good friend."_ He said over the phone. _"Maybe I could stop by and meat the kid."_

"Actually you have." I said walking out of the room. "Remember Garfield Logan from that case with Queen B?"

_"Really, so I guess M'ganns Blood must have messed with his DNA." _ He said as I walked into my room. _"Maybe the old team could get together at your house next time."_

"Sure, I'd like that man." I said flopping down on my bed. "We still have a few weeks UN-till the next reunion though."

_"Artemis is telling me that I need to do my paper."_ Wally said in the same voice he used to do when his mom told him to do something. _"I'll call you later man."_

I pulled my communicator out of my ear and looked at the only decoration in my room. A poster of four people in brightly coloured costumes with black hair and blue eyes. The man and woman holding hands were wearing black spandex with birds on their chests with finger strips; the man was in blue and the woman in red. The youngest was wearing a red shirt with three yellow straps, green scally under wear, peter pan boots and gloves. The last was wearing dark blue spandex except on the chest up which had a high collar and was opened half way down the chest, he had matching pale blue boods gloves belt and stripes leading to the triangle on his chest; lining the blue on his chest was a gold feathery pattern that also lined the pale blue shoulders.

"I miss you guys."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_Okay so the Electracutioners outfit is the same as Arkham Origins. The poster on the ceiling was from when Dick was nine and still part of the Flying Graysons._


	9. The Renegade

_In case you haven't noticed I've been skipping episodes, but if it's important to the plot then it will appear, but maybe not in proper order._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ I hung on the ceiling of the near black room, looking at the pillar of light holding the red data chip. A man in a black suit metal on his neck going to the top of his chests and shoulders, as well as some on his biceps. He was also wearing a black helmet with orange in the middle of it.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can get it himself." I dropped down from my pearch and back kicked the man in the face.

He rolled and flipped backwards landing with one hand on the ground just as the lights came on.

The Titans and I stood looking at him, ready for a fight. A lazer shot down from the ceiling and I flipped back to avoid it. A horde of the steel clawed men jumped down from the whole in the ceiling, one charged at me. I easily blocked the first two but I had to flip for the third.

When I kicked the man easily blocked and pulled out a gun. He started shooting a laser beam at me and I flipped towards him and the right then forward to the left, spinning in mid-air and kicked the man back across the room.

I saw Star Fire blast one of the men back then fly away as another shot a laezer whip that destroyed the lights hanging from the ceiling. I jumped and pushed her out of the way.

I looked over and saw three of them standing with their weapons ready, then part of the wall slid across the floor and bull dozed them.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days." Cyborg said, smiling at his work. He ran forward to continue his fight elsewhere.

Behind where he used to be Raven was gliding away from one of the men's laser attacks. She stopped and put up an energy bubble which disintegrated after the attack was finished.

She looked around trying to find her assailant who reappeared in front of her again. He swung a punch which Raven barely blocked with her black energy projection. She blocked two more the same way before the man did a low kick and knocked her to the ground with a grunt.

When she sat up the man pointed his gun at her and BB rammed in to him, knocking him out of the way. He rammed him after he hit the wall, slamming him harder than necessary.

"You owe me big time, you owe me big time." He said dancing as Raven got up.

One of the men jumped behind Beast Boy, then Raven slammed to of the computer wall pieces.

"Heh, heh, call it even." He said rubbing the back of his head and slouching.

Cyborg and Raven were both blasting at the one remaining enemy, who just jumped around like a monkey, after a few blasts he jumped forward and off the wall, grabbing the computer chip.

When he headed for the door way I through a birdarang which knocked the chip out of his hand.

"mine!" Beast Boy said turning into a green ant eater and grabbing the chip with his tongue. He landed and hit the wall, leaving himself open. The man stepped on the young Titans tongue and grabbed the chip.

He jumped to the doorway where the other men were standing, and dropped a flash bang grenade.

"That tasted so nasty." Beast Boy said, now in his human form.

"Titans Go!" I shouted running towards the doorway. When we got out we ended up in a hexagon with a path on each wall.

"Split up." I said, each member of the team going down the hallways. I was about to, when I noticed a grate in the middle of the room. I turned around looked at it, and decided to jump down.

When I landed in the water I saw the man running down the tunnel. I quickly followed him waiting for him to shoot that fancy laser gun. When he blasted the beam I flipped about six times till I did a role on the floor jumping into a birdarang throwing position. The man simply jumped over and shot the spinning projectile. The path turned off onto another and the man took the turn dropping a grenade.

He looked at me through a hole in the debrief and turned around. he walked forward and opened a whole in the concrete, revealing a cliff, and Star Fire.

"I am asking you nicely to stop running and…" Star Fire said right before the man blasted his laser at her.

I watched as she fell and spun through the hole in the debrief running toward the edge of the tunnel. By the time I got there the man was flying using rocket boots. I grabbed two grapples and shot one towards Star, the other towards the man who could apparently fly.

Rocket man noticed the string wrapped around him flew down towards the water, barely staying above it as he flew forward. I held on until we reached the shore on the other side of the gulf and then I put Bats training to work.

I grabbed the man by his shirt making him kneel as I held him below me. "Now talk! Who's Death Stroke? Why does he want this chip? And Why are you working for him?" I grabbed the front of the man's helmet and ripped it off.

The mask came off revealing a computer screen with a teen age in a outfit similar to the men we were fighting. He had a steel helmet instead of black, a grey strap holding a sword and a gun. he had chain mail on his right arm with a loose fitting orange glove. He didn't have the steel on his right bicep either; he had a steel belt with a gun on each side and compartments at each link. His right glove was much tighter, and there was a matching orange strap right above it. He had steel on his outer thigh, and orange painted steel knee pads that were attached to matching boots.

"excellent work Robin." It said in a cocky yet calm voice, with a slight metallic tone to it.

"Deathstroke." I said looking angrily at the screen.

"No, not quite." He said sounding slightly amused. "My name is Ravager, and you'll have to go through me to get to my mentor. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, you seem much more interesting than my other assignments."

I punched the screen looking at the blurry figure in front of me.

"Robin?" Star Fire asked in a worried tone.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I sat at my work bench working on some wiring and thinking about what Ravager had told me, he wanted me to fight him, he wanted to meet me, he called me a test.

"Who are you?" the door behind me opened, letting in light I only saw during meals or before missions these last few weeks.

"Robin." I heard star Fire say from the source of the light. "I was wondering if you wish to."

"No." I answered, not even looking back at the Tamaranian girl. "Thanks, but I need to find out why Ravager wanted that chip, and Deathstroke."

"Agreed, and perhaps if you were to take a break the answer would be easier to…"

"I can't." I said turning back to the wiring of the bladed gauntlet. "You almost got hurt, next time it could be worse. He's planning something; I have to find out what."

"But Robin I am sure…" Star Fire began before I hit a button on my work bench to close the door.

I looked at the slightly visible circle on the floor and brought it up. It was entirely black except the shoulders and the V shape on the chest, a spike coming up from the middle, and two forming out of the shoulders. The mask was similar to Wally's old one except it covered the nose, had red over the eyes, and two spikes on the cheek. On the back were two escrimas with two red lines on the top of each.

"Looks like it's time to follow Kaldur's lead." I said grabbing the mechanical gauntlets with a large blade on the side of each. "Time to go Renegade."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_If you had trouble with the description of Dicks costume just look up DC Comics Renegade, it's the name Dick took up in the comics instead of Red X. Please review._


End file.
